The present invention relates to a receptacle intended to enclose a volatile substance or one including volatile components, such as a varnish and particularly a nail varnish, this receptacle being provided with a removable stoppering device carrying a stem ending in an applicator brush for applying the substance.
The conventional device for closing a bottle of nail varnish consists of a stopper formed by a screw cap intended to cooperate with the threaded neck of the bottle; the said cap is covered by a decorative cover which is fixed integrally to it at the time of the assembly in a factory. The cap carries internally a stem arranged along its axis and ending in the applicator brush. This stem carries, at its end opposite that carrying the brush, a collar intended to bear on the upper annular edge of the neck of the bottle when the cap is in an assembled position on the latter, in order to ensure leaktight sealing of the closure.
In the manufacture of these receptacles and their stoppers on an industrial scale, some variation in the dimensions of the bottle and of the cap has to be permitted with the result that, for the same series of receptacles, the leakproof bearing of the collar on the neck of the bottle is not always obtained at the same angular position of the cover relative to the neck. These differences, which are due to manufacturing tolerances, become inconvenient particularly in the case where the cover has a non-cylindrical outer skirt which must, when screwed down, occupy a perfectly defined angular position relative to the bottle in order to give the assembly the required aesthetic appearance.
In the case just mentioned above, it is also observed that in the course of the repeated screwing and unscrewing carried out by the user, the angular positioning of the cover relative to the bottle changes as a result of repeated tightening, which is also detrimental to the required aesthetic presentation.